1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to 3-D graphics for representing an object in 3-D and a robot technology for recognizing a 3-D space.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “robot” has been generally applied to an autonomous figure having a human form which is equipped with a machine to operate body parts including mechanical limbs to perform functions in a humanlike manner. However, nowadays, the term “robot” can refer to a machine that does not resemble a human being in appearance, though still autonomously performing tasks.
In particular, a mobile robot is desirable in performing tasks in harsh environments or dangerous areas, in place of humans. In addition, a domestic mobile robot, such as a cleaning robot, which autonomously moves in homes, is becoming increasingly common for helping with housework.
In order for the mobile robot to perform tasks while autonomously moving, it is desirable for the mobile robot to recognize the surroundings of the mobile robot. The recognition of the surroundings may be achieved through a three-dimensional (3D) map. There are typically two types of 3D maps. These include a 3D point map in which each part of an object is represented as 3D points, and a 3D grid map in which a space having an object is represented using a grid.